(Not So) Puppy Love
by notfromyourfandom
Summary: AU. Sakura Mikan had a special 'power' and it was that her dreams were her visions. Although she grew weak with this power, Mikan still looked at life with the vigor of a newly-born child, cheerful and optimistic. One day, a dream of hers dug into a rare part of her past and enabled Mikan to be curious enough to look for the person she had dreamed of.


Hi guys, I'm not unfamiliar with neither Gakuen Alice or the community of FFN here, but I'm afraid that's all I can say about that matter! This version of this story is going to be a remake of what I used to write when I was young (so very young...), and I hope that you'll like it!

**Notes:** This is an AU (Alternate Universe), so canon-y plot lines will not be presented in this, besides the important background and setting details, yeah? The characters will also be around 16-17 years old, just to clear up confusions!

**Disclaimer: **A lot of people know who GA belongs to, right? Right. Good. Okay. Yeah. Okay.

**(Not So) Puppy Love**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura Mikan was a young teenager who lived in the big, metropolitan city of Tokyo. Her looks had given her many compliments along the lines of 'naive', 'angel-like', 'pure', and the occasional 'cute', but for some reason, they didn't really seem like compliments to her. She wanted to grow up being called 'gorgeous' or 'beautiful' or even 'sexy', but it just didn't work for poor Mikan.

Mikan grew up without much fuss, due to her weak physicality and her 'special' power. The lovely girl had a tendency of vision-dreaming, and they came true at times, but unfortunately for Mikan, they were what driving her body so weak.

She didn't mind, however, since her memories of childhood never stuck to her mind, and Mikan enjoyed those little instances of her dreams. She never got a lot of future dreams though, and even if she did, they were quite insignificant, but she usually shrugged it off, acting as if they were as normal as deja vu's.

Living in the city, Mikan wasn't technically middle-class. No, she was the daughter of one of the biggest hotel organizations in the country, if not, internationally. She felt kind of off being rich, though, since her grades were not something that she could boast about, and it never felt right for people to praise her about it (maybe they just wanted to kiss her family's ass).

At times, Mikan didn't really like herself, because of her constant illness, her inability to go to school properly, and her lack of life achievements, Mikan turned somewhat bitter against her own self, and could only hope for a better future.

That was why she had called her some of her friends over for a sleep-over and a small discussion about her recent dream, and this one was _definitely_ more exciting, and irritating, and frustrating, and head-scratching, and ... Let's not drive ourselves too far.

"Miss Mikan, your friends are presented."

Speaking of companions.

"Thanks, Emi! Will you please tell Tanaka to bring us some drinks?" Mikan asked cheerfully. She climbed down from her bed and put on her fluffy, white slippers (she bought them because they looked like magical cotton candy). Emi was one of her closer maids (housekeepers? Nannies? Babysitters?), and she had been with Mikan since she was a child. She was merely Mikan's age when she started working with the Sakura family, and she never treated her lifelong babysitter like a maid, more like a sister.

"Yes, Miss Mikan." Emi bowed. Before she could leave, Mikan smacked her on the back, eliciting a cough out of the poor nanny.

"I told you to call me Mikan! Or Mikan-chan! I know I've always wanted to be viewed with an older persona, but your lovely voice shouldn't address me with something that could be addressed for a middle-aged lady!" Mikan said loudly, grinning until her eyes went tiny and her cheekbones high. Emi bowed again and left with a smile in response.

As Mikan walked down the hallway to the front door, she was greeted by many of the servants in her home, many of whom were offering to help her with glee, but being the independent-like young lady, Mikan refused and gave some of them a hug, just to brighten their day.

The closer she came to the door, the louder her friends' voices rang in her ears. Mikan opened the huge double-door, with the persistence of two young males who wanted to do it, and stood proudly in front of her peers.

She breathed in.

"Haaaaaaaalloooooooooooo!"

And yelled her greetings as loud as she could, which, in turn, made her cough violently.

One of the girls from the friend group walked over and knuckled her on the head before reeling her in for a hug.

"You idiot. How many times have we told you to _not_ strain yourself? Don't you listen to orders?" The girl had a jet black bobbed-cut hair, and her eyes shone amethyst; the color of a gem.

"Teehee, sorry, Hotaru. It's just that I'm so excited to see you guys again." Mikan said, grinning and responding the hug even tighter.

Imai Hotaru was Mikan's best friend, the one who Mikan (literally) always hanged out with, and from her limited memories, she could only remember that she loved Hotaru a lot and they were kind of stuck for life.

"Okay, okay, break it up. You guys make me want to puke." Another girl approached the best friends, and Hotaru, once again, smacked her on the head. "... What the hell was that for?! It hurt!"

"I assumed if friendship makes you puke, pain will make you cry with tears of joy, and in turn, will make you respect me." Hotaru said, clearly not showing the other girl any mercy. "Come here and give Mikan the proper greeting, you green-haired perm."

"I know that 'green-haired perm' wasn't an insult, but anything coming from your mouth just sounds like buckets of garbage, Imai." The girl said, walking past Hotaru and coming closer to Mikan. "You should watch your best friend's manners, Mikan."

"She means well, Sumire! 'Sides, Permy _is_ your nickname and friendship is definitely _not_ disgusting!" Mikan said before hugging Sumire tightly.

The three girls then entered the house (it was more like a mansion, really), chit-chatting their way up to Mikan's room and planning their just started day.

OoO

"And then I told the girl that she should clean up her act and get her life straight, because if she keeps going around talking bad about me behind my back, she's going to get what she asked for." Sumire exclaimed, furiously chewing the potato chips she had just put in her mouth. Hotaru frowned slightly and scooted closer to Mikan.

"I thought you weren't going to listen to those silly things anymore, Sumire... It's bad to let them get to you! You have more things to worry about! LIKE LIFE!" Mikan said, emphasizing the last two words for extra effects and hoping that her friend would get the hint.

"Yeah, well, I'm young and I can pay attention to criticisms now so I won't have to deal with them in the future, when I'm all grown-up and have a better view on the world, ya know?" The green-haired girl responded, lounging onto the floor with her one of her legs propped up. "You'll get it when you're older, Innocent Mikan."

Mikan nodded and sighed, looking to the floor. Her health had disabled her and made her unable to return to her old academy, where she had met Sumire, and had a reunion with Hotaru. She loved it there, at Alice Academy. It was reported and recommended by many Japan and international school councils that it was _the_ most elite academy that anyone could have ever gone to, and Mikan was lucky enough to have the chance to attend it for 6 months before she had to be home-schooled.

Luckily for her, Sumire and Hotaru had stuck around, along with some other people from the same class, but Mikan was happy enough with her two best friends. And she had called them over today to talk about the dream that was on her mind since last night.

Mikan straightened herself up.

"Um, guys?" She drew their attentions.

"What is it?" Sumire asked while Hotaru just simply turned towards her.

"I had this dream last night, and it was about my past, and it was quite, um, how do you say it..." Mikan said, her voice almost as light as a whisper could carry. "It was quite... Annoying."

When Mikan started, she saw that Sumire was drawing herself closer to her, since she was always intrigued in stories that could be a love affair, or a gossip, or a piece of news about the unadulterated and innocent Mikan. She was, after all, the Queen of the Publication Club at the academy (in Mikan's eyes anyway).

So when Mikan ended with 'annoying', she could see the expression on Sumire's face falter and it ended up being a scowl.

"What. The. Hell. Did you just seriously started out with something I might like and then cut it off like that?" Sumire said, looking slightly annoyed. "Ugh, just continue. Imai will listen to you."

Mikan smiled apologetically and turned to Hotaru, whose face intrigued and interested, which to Mikan seemed like a good sign.

"Anyway, it started with this boy, and I've never seen him popped up in my dreams before, and suddenly, he's in this one! I don't get it! I was so confused when I woke up and it was seriously annoying and ugh, it drove me crazy, Hotaru."

"You're driving me crazy. Just continue the dream."

"Yeah, okay. So I was about 6 or something in the dream and there was this boy, and we were playing with our toys, and I swear to god, he had the strangest attitude I have ever seen before! He was mean, and he took my precious teddy bears away from me, and he kept teasing me!" Mikan huffed out, her voice getting higher with every detail she listed.

"Uh huh."

"I don't know why, but I felt as if he was someone important to little Mikan... I wish I could remember, but I could only gather from snippets of my dreams..." Mikan's voice came out a whisper. "He felt so important, Hotaru. He felt like exactly what I was doing, what I was having... He felt like a dream."

Unbeknownst to her, Mikan's face was getting hotter and her eyes was getting heavy, and before Hotaru spoke up, Mikan closed her eyes and collapsed onto the carpeted floor, hearing the faint sounds of her friends calling her name.

* * *

Thanks for reading, guys! Tell me how you think and constructive criticism is always welcome in my hood! Await the next chapter with much eagerness, my lovelies!


End file.
